Stores are considered important but costly channels for many retailers to win in the customer-centric marketplace. Properly diagnosing and configuring the stores strategically throughout geographic locations is a critical issue for retailers to address, especially in competitive markets with frequent mergers and acquisitions, fragmented customer expectations, and city environment changes. Retail store site configuration poses a complex decision-making process involving strategic store diagnosis and analysis, and requires consideration of many dependant factors including in-store data such as sales metrics, transactions, member information, and like, and external data such as geographic and demographic data in the trade area. Retail store site configuration also poses a complex analysis problem, including considering opening or reconfiguring the right stores with the right format, capacity and merchandise mix in the right location to serve the right customers. Therefore, a methodology and a tool that provide an effective and efficient retail store site configuration are desirable.